


i wrote a song for you (and it was called yellow)

by mikararinna



Series: love out of impulse [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm back with more HyungHyuk, M/M, Music, Road Trips, beach, bus trips, is it considered road trips ugh idk, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Music could do a lot of things. It could mend a broken heart. It could soothe a messy mind. It could pump up one's adrenaline. And it could take you on a sudden adventure with a total stranger.





	i wrote a song for you (and it was called yellow)

Hyungwon slumped down on the bus seat. He breathed out a sigh of relief when the bus started moving, driving away from the public library Hyungwon had spent countless nights at. It was that time of the semester again where university students locked themselves somewhere to study and complete assignments. And Hyungwon was one of those students. Having spent sleepless nights working on his assignments and feeding off caffeine, Hyungwon thought that he wanted anything but stay near another library. He wanted to go home, to where his lovely bed he hadn't seen for awhile was. To sleep and eat real food, to finally relax.

Although his assignment wasn't really done but maybe a short break might cure the soreness in his body. Hyungwon plugged in his earphones, setting his playlist on shuffle before staring out the bus window. The smooth movement of the bus followed by the changing scenery of greens and houses almost made Hyungwon dozed off. That was until the bus abruptly stopped making Hyungwon jolt awake.

Hyungwon blinked blearily and looked out the window. There was a short line of people queuing to ride the bus. His eyes trailed off to one of the stranger waiting for a bus. The stranger's appearance was no better than Hyungwon's minus the obnoxiously bright blonde hair. Must be another university student, Hyungwon guessed based on how young the stranger look.

The stranger must have felt someone's eyes on him because he looked up from his phone to meet Hyungwon's gaze. Hyungwon was startled at first, having been caught staring at a stranger waiting for a bus. But regardless of that, the stranger flashed him a bright smile and Hyungwon returned it with his own, awkward smile.

The stranger pointed at his earphones plugged in his ear. "What are you listening to," the stranger mouthed.

Hyungwon glanced at his playlist that was put on shuffle. The song currently playing was coincidentally one of his favourite songs by one of his favourite singers. Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders. The singer wasn't a well-known one and Hyungwon would have done a deed by introducing a stranger to a new masterpiece.

Hyungwon flashed his phone screen towards the stranger just as the bus started up again. The stranger's eyes widen comically before he flashed his own phone screen, the song playing through his earphones the same as Hyungwon's. Hyungwon watched as the stranger stood up and ran towards the now moving bus to stop it. He watched as the stranger board on the bus, walking towards Hyungwon and sliding to sit on the empty seat beside Hyungwon.

"Hello!" the stranger greeted him cheerfully. Hyungwon arched his eyebrow questioningly at him. How can a stranger just casually greeted another stranger just because they unexpectedly listen to the same song at the same time.

"I'm Lee Minhyuk," the stranger introduced himself with a blinding smile.

"Um, Hyungwon? Chae Hyungwon." he managed to mumble out while still processing the situation. But Minhyuk's smile never faltered at Hyungwon's confused expression.

"You listen to her too?" Minhyuk asked. Hyungwon could only give him a small nod. "I really like her you know? She makes great music but she's so underrated. She deserves world-recognition."

Hyungwon couldn't help the small smile grazing his lips. He always held a passion towards music and love this particular singer's works ever since he discovered her. To find someone who shared the same interest with him was rare. Not even his friends were interested with his music taste, it wasn't something unusual as every one had their own preferences. But it was nice to know someone was on the same mind as him.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Hyungwon said. Minhyuk's grin widened - if that was possible - and Hyungwon's voice seemed to be the last reassurance for Minhyuk to open up his chatterbox mouth.

"Have you always listen to her? Or is it just recently?" Minhyuk asked.

"Been awhile I guess? I like her music, you could say I'm a big fan of hers." Hyungwon explained. He paused his song playlist, just to listen better to Minhyuk.

"Oh, did you see her recent performance at that award show? Queen slayed!" Minhyuk said. Hyungwon couldn't help but chuckle at Minhyuk's words but he still nodded his head.

"Man, I really love her. It's good to talk about it with someone who shares the same music interest with me. None of my friends really enjoy to what I listen to." Minhyuk said.

"Well same here," Hyungwon affirmed. "It's kinda lonely when there's no one you could share an earbud with when she releases a new song."

Minhyuk nodded his head in understanding. "You from around here?" he asked Hyungwon. The earphones he had plugged in disappeared into the pocket of his backpack.

"Studying around here. I'm a student at Seoul Arts University." Hyungwon told him.

In another time without a caffeine-induced brain, Hyungwon might have thought twice before giving out his information to a stranger. For all he knew, Minhyuk could be a criminal, a serial killer maybe or a mugger. But all thoughts seemed to disappear when talking to Minhyuk, with his bright eyes and blinding smile.

"Oh me too!" Minhyuk said excitedly. "Third year, Visual Arts and Design Major."

"Literature Major, second year." Minhyuk eyes grew in curiosity. "Ooh, a poet!" he cooed. "Explains the good taste in music."

Hyungwon couldn't help but laugh. "Nothing of that sort. I'm just a university student who loves to party on a weekend and wake up hungover the next day with a cup of black coffee in hand." Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk laughed too. Something that sounded similar to little bells on a winter day. Which sounded really weird if said like that. But hey, he's a literature major. His words are woven with sweet honey that may sound cheesy to others.

"Same, finals and end of the semester projects are killing me." Minhyuk groaned. "But wow I didn't expect you to be the party type."

Hyungwon arched an eyebrow at him. That was when he realized he was wearing his thick-rimmed glasses. "What? Does my glasses make me look like a nerd?" Hyungwon inquired.

Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders. "Quite the opposite really. You look dashing." Hyungwon couldn't help the blush creeping up his neck. He laughed it off and glanced at the surrounding outside him.

"Shoot," Hyungwon cursed when he saw the unfamiliar scenery.

Minhyuk looked at him. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I think I might have missed my stop," Hyungwon told him. And he was right when he saw the next bus stop. In fact, he was a few stops away from his own.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you miss your stop." Minhyuk said guiltily.

Hyungwon shrugged him off. "It's fine things happen. I'll just drop off at the next stop and take a the opposing bus." he said. "What about you?"

"Oh, me?" Minhyuk smiled sheepishly. "Actually this isn't my bus. It doesn't lead to my route, I usually take another bus. So yeah, I think I would need to drop somewhere."

Hyungwon eyed him in disbelief. "Honestly? You ride a bus opposite to your route just so you could talk to me?"

Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. "Hey it's not always that you get to make friends yeah? How can one miss such an opportunity especially if that friend shares the same interest as you." He explained nonchalantly.

"I'm a stranger. I could be a criminal if you didn't know better." Hyungwon said.

"And so am I. But you still talk to me right? I see we have a mutual trust there my good man," Minhyuk said cheerily.

Hyungwon just sighed. "Hey do you want to go to the beach?" Minhyuk voiced out.

"Pardon?" Hyungwon asked for confirmation, afraid he might have misheard the other male.

"The beach, wanna go there? Did you know this bus' last stop is the local beach?" Minhyuk asked. Hyungwon shook his head. Minhyuk sighed dramatically. "Disappointed but not surprised. Figures you might be the type to head straight home after classes and dive into your bed."

"There's something called sleep and I believe it's a need while also being a must in my life." Hyungwon countered back.

Minhyuk let out another laugh. "Okay then sleepyhead. But the offer still stands. Do you want to go to the beach?" he said again as the bus pass by another stop.

"In this scorching weather?" Hyungwon asked.

"Man's not hot yeah?" Minhyuk said, trying to hold back his laughter.

Hyungwon stifled a chuckle. "Please don't-" "The ting goes skrrr-"

"Okay, okay!" Hyungwon cut him off. "Fine, we'll go to the beach. Just stop singing that for now."

"Aye, aye captain!" Minhyuk cheered.

Minhyuk didn't stop chattering throughout their whole bus ride. Rather than being annoyed, Hyungwon found it endearing really how Minhyuk talked animatedly about everything and anything. Surprisingly, Hyungwon managed to slot himself into Minhyuk's never-ending chatters. At one point, Minhyuk gasped so loudly Hyungwon's ears hurt only because he saw a stray puppu outside.

Hyungwon almost left his bag when Minhyuk grabbed his hand as soon as they arrived at the last stop. Minhyuk looked excited as he pulled Hyungwon out of the air-conditioned bus into the open beach. Hyungwon could feel the sun prickling at his skin and sweat running down his neck making him feel highly uncomfortable. But Minhyuk was already running towards the sea.

"Come on!" Minhyuk shouted at him as he kicked off his converse and took off his socks.

"Wait, you're going into the sea?" Hyungwon asked Minhyuk but the male had already left his bagpack with his shoes and ran towards the sea.

"Why not?" Minhyuk yelled back at him while rolling up his pants.

Hyungwon watched in amazement as Minhyuk's legs sloshed with the sea waves. The blonde male laughed as he kicked his feet inside the water. Hyungwon watched him with fondness before Minhyuk's eyes met with his own. Minhyuk gestured Hyungwon to join him. Reluctantly, Hyungwon left his things beside Minhyuk's, took off his shoes and came running to join Minhyuk. The first thing Minhyuk did when Hyungwon reached him was splashing a handful of water onto Hyungwon's face. Hyungwon didn't look amused but Minhyuk only giggled as a water fight broke between the two.

"This was fun yeah?" Minhyuk asked him when they settled down on the sand. Truthfully, Hyungwon did have fun. It's been awhile since he let lose like this. The soreness in his body had somehow dispersed and he felt relaxed, happy even.

Hyungwon nodded his head. "Yeah, I did have fun." Hyungwon said as he turned to look at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk flashed him a smile before continuing to pick on the sand. Hyungwon stared ahead of him, the sun about to set beyond the horizon. Minhyuk was silent, for once after Hyungwon had known him for the last 3 hours. It was calming really and Hyungwon liked this feeling.

"Hey Hyungwon," Hyungwon raised his head to look at Minhyuk. This was the first time Minhyuk called him by his first name since they met and the blonde male looked unnaturally hesistant.

"Yeah?" Hyungwon said, urging him to continue.

"Are you maybe free next Saturday?" Minhyuk asked, still picking on the sand. Hyungwon watched as Minhyuk gathered the sand together, making a small hill.

Hyungwon hummed. "I think so, why?" he asked.

Minhyuk's eyes brighten up at this. He reached for his bagpack beside him and rummaged inside him. Hyungwon watched as Minhyuk took out something from his wallet.

"She's having a show next Saturday right? I was thinking, maybe, you would like to join me?" Minhyuk said as he handed Hyungwon a ticket.

Hyungwon's eyes widen. "No way," he breathed out. "I thought the tickets were sold out!"

Minhyuk laughed. "They were but I won a pair of tickets. I was thinking on inviting one of my friends but they weren't interested so I thought of selling them." he explained as he bit the bottom of his lips. "But then, I met you. Thought I might share this with someone. It's always better with company."

"Do- do you mean it?" Hyungwon asked him in disbelief.

Minhyuk laughed again. "Of course silly!" he said. "Here," Minhyuk handed the ticket to Hyungwon and he took it, thanking the blonde male.

"I had fun today you know? Maybe- maybe we can exchange numbers and meet each other again." Minhyuk said shyly. Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk, the orange hues from the sun reflected on Minhyuk's skin, making him glow under the sunlight.

Hyungwon smiled to himself. "Yeah, yeah maybe we could meet each other again."

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really on my right mind while writing this? so pardon the weird things also title is a song called yellow by coldplay. I didn't have anyone to fill in that singer spot but I do suggest listening to high enough by k.flay, a bit explicit but really wonderful. 
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading and leave down some comments yeah?  
> [twitter](https:/twitter.com/hyungwonhyukkie)


End file.
